In a heart beat
by raum18
Summary: haruhi is in love with Kyouya but she find out he doesent feel the same way
1. Chapter 1

The way he walks, the way he talks, how he pushes up his glasses ever so elegantly. I could spend eternity thinking about all the perfect thing about him. There is not flaw I can about him, so I have decided when I get older I will become Haruhi ootori. I find myself daydreaming abut him yet again.

"Haruhi"

I snap back into reality and look at the girl that is on the couch across from me

"Yes, princesses"

"What are you daydreaming about?"

"About how perfect life would be if you could be in it forever"

And the crowd goes wild, it's surprising how some girls eat this stuff up but I bet you I would to if Kyouya pulled something like that. The rest of the club went nice and, smoothly.

"I'll see you next week Haruhi, ok"

"Of course my love, my heart wont beat until that moment"

"eeep"

I gave them my signature smile as they all left. Honey sempi and Mori sempi hat to leave strait away to go to there karate club

"Haruhi"

My heart skipped a beat when I turned to look at Kyouya, I took everything in from his black hair to this dark eyes and the glasses that incase them and to his perfect body I so long to wish to see with out his shirt.

"yes, Kyouya"

"If you keep daydreaming like you did today I will start adding to your dept"

"Ok"

I bet you wouldn't if you knew daydreaming about.

"Oh my daughter was daydreaming, about what does she like a boy"

He grabbed my waist and was squeezing my lungs out.

"let go of me Tamiki, and its none of your business if I like a guy"

Tamaki flew to a corner and started mumbling something like my Haruhi hates me.

"Haruhi don't make him cry, it will effects him for hours tonight"

Why do you care Kyouya

"Haruhi likes a boy, Haruhi likes a boy"

the twins chanted and dance around me then they swung there arms around my shoulders and had there faces right next to mine and the asked in unison

"what's his name"

"get off of me and its none of your business what his name is"

Tamaki flew off the floor and right to me

"you do like someone tell daddy what his name is"

"I told the twins and im telling you its none of your business"

I grabbed my stuff took one last look at Kyouya and I walked out

"Bye"

God that was close if he would had asked I would have ask I might have cracked.

The next day

Class was over and we had a meeting today I have decided to go in early and tell him. As I got closer I heard moaning coming from music room 3 out of curiosity I opened the door to peak in. On the couch across I saw Tamaki naked over someone fucking them. I was just about to tell Tamaki to go find a more private room, when I realized who he was on top of. My blood ran cold and I could hear my heart break, it was Kyouya, my Kyouya.

Tears started streaming down my face, and I turned around and ran down few hallways when I slammed into someone I wrapped my arms around them and continued crying

"Hauhi are you ok"

I shook my head the tears had stopped streaming and where just dripping out

"whats wrong"

I heard in unison

"I…I…I saw him having sex with some one else"

"oh god im so sorry"

The twins gave me a huge hug and let me finish crying.

"how about this where going to are vacation house this weekend do you want to come with us, it will be a lot of fun"

I wiped my face of the tears

"Sure, that sound like fun"

"Come on after the meeting we will go to the limo"

I will get Kyouya back for breaking my heart

Thought the whole meeting I was thinking about ways to get back at him, and I picked one, the perfect plan more perfect then I thought he was. When the meeting was over the twins grabbed me

"come one lets go"

"Just one minute, I need to ask Kyouya a question on my homework I will meet you guys by the limo"

Tamaki was not leaving one thought went though my head what you want to fuck him some didn't get enough man pussy 2 hours ago.

"alone its kind of embarrassing what im having trouble with "

As tamaki was leaving I pulled out a work sheet to look like I was telling the truth. Tamaki closed the door good pay back begins

" Kyouya I want you to cut my dept in half and never add any more money to my total, also I want you to do what I say without any question, don't worry it wont be anything to big just stuff to make my life easer."

"why the fuck would I do that"

"If you don't want any one else finding out you have a boyfriend"

"How the hell did you find out about that "

"I have my ways , so is it a deal"

" No tell any one you want I wont get pushed around by a commoner"

" fine have it your way"

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the only person I knew would make Kyouya agree with me

"hello my I talk to please… a student at Ouran Academy… yes I will hold."

Kyouya's eyes went huge and his mouth dropped

"Hello I am a student at Ouran Academy and I would like to inform you about some thing you son Kyouya does in in free time…"

"fine you win"

I hung up the phone and Kyouya was typing stuff onto his laptop

"there done"

"thank you"

I stepped forward and kissed him and 2 of my fingers trailed down from his neck to his penis I stayed like that till I heard the door open I broke the kiss and moved an inch away from his face

"don't forget are deal of next time I will not hang up"

I kissed him on the cheek and grabbed my stuff.

"so Tamaki what's your favorite part of Kyouya, his lips or his dick"

And I walked out without waiting for a response.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell was that"

"She found out about us, and is threatening to tell my father if I don't do what she asks"

Tamaki came and sat on Kyouya's lap and gave him a kiss.

"Why would she do that, I thought you said if we told them they would be ok with it"

"I don't know, I thought they would"

Tamaki moved his legs and put them though the arm rest so they where sitting face to face, and he put his face so close to Kyouya's there noses where touching

"How about you come to my house for the weekend and we can forget about are problem for a few days"

"I would love to"

Kyouya replied with a smile, he put his arms around Tamaki

"Or would just stay here for awhile, I call the top today"

Tamaki answered with a kiss, and Kyouya carried him to the couch.

Not even a twitch, and why does he have to be gay. It is not fair. Oh, I found his biggest flaw, he is not perfect and what hurts most of all im never going to be Haruhi Ootori. The tears where on the verge of spilling over as I opened the front gates and then I saw the twins waiting for me by there limo. I put on a fake smile so they would not worry

"Sorry it took so long, I found the way he was telling my confusing"

"Its ok, we have to stop if at the mansion to pick up few things, a maid went to your apartment and pick up some clothes we also told your dad, so he would know."

The twins shooed me in and forced me sit in the middle.

"Thanks, where is your.."

Kaoru grabbed my bag, jumped to the seat across from us and started looking thought it

"So what did you need help on?"

"NO!"

I tried to grab my bag but Hikaru grabbed my waist from behind and forced me into his lap so I couldn't escape, I felt this shiver go up my spine, kaoru started looked though my bag and he pulled out a worksheet that we did in class today.

"This is what you needed help with, we could have help you"

"Wait which one is it"

Hikaru grabbed the worksheet and lifted his arm up so I could not reach it. Then they started going my bag, and found my diary Kaoru started to pick the lock

"Ooooo I wander what Haruhi secrets are"

"NO"

I tried to wiggle free but Hikaru just held me tighter.

"LET GO OF ME, AND GIVE IT BACK"

"Should we, naaaa"

Kaoru got my diary opened and started to read the first page

"Property of Haruhi Fujioka if you read this you will face the penalty

This includes you Tamaki and the twins"

"IF YOU DON'T GIVE IT BACK I'LL…I'LL…"

"You'll what"

"I'LL TELL YOUR MOTHER"

"That remides us did we ever call mom and tell her we are bringing a friend with us this weekend "

"I don't think we did '

Kaoru pulled out a cell phone from his bag and pressed 5 on the keyboard

"Hi mom its kaoru…. good we just wanted to tell you that we are bringing a friend with us is that ok…Her name is Haruhi Fujioka…"

"GIVE IT BACK"

"… Oh that was Haruhi we took her diary and threatening to read it…Fine"

Kaoru threw my diary back at me with a huge scowl.

"Thank you '

"yes mom we are almost home…ok I will bye… my mom wanted to know if you mind sharing a room with us we don't have a guest rooms in are vacation house"

"You don't?"

"No, it's small right off the coast emerald beach"

"Well I do mind I can sleep on the couch"

"To bad you're sleeping with us"

Said hikaru and he squeezed my stomach I jumped and fell of his lap

"WHAT"

"Fine _**next to**_be a fun ruiner"

He said this at he was laughing his head of so I new he was just kidding about his first statement sadly not his second never would I have sex… well if kyouya wasn't gay I spent the rest of the ride imagining an alternate universe that kyouya loved me and we had sex all the time

"Haruhi, where here"

I snapped back into reality

"Hu oh ya thank"

"For what"

"I have no I idea"

Hikaru and gripped my hands to help my out of the limo and the three of us went in to the house. Just as we entered the front doors a maid poped up

"master Hitachin do you need anything?"

"No Misu, are you hungey Haruhi?"

" A little but im fine"

"It's her job,stop being such a commener, Misu take her to the kichen"

"Yes sir, right this way "

Hikaru and karou both pushed me toward the maid and it forced me to trip

"you better watch your step Haruhi"

They said in unison

"you're the ones that pushed me, if you don't push me I might not trip did you think of that ."

"Someones in a bad mood"

They said as they patted my head I gave them a death look and misu started to giggle

"Right this way "

She led me down a long corridor and many hallways

"I hope you don't mind but the maids are only allowed in the servents kitchens"

"Not at all misu"

She opend the doors to the kitchen and the first thing I realized is how big it was at least 5x the size of my kitchen and it smelled delicious

"Wow"

"Is it to small I can and ask if it's ok we go in to the main kichen"

"No, no it's huge"

"Huge you should see the main one then, what would you like to eat"

"I don't mind anything"

"Are you sure"

"Yes of course I am"

"Ok them do you mind a bowl of noodles oh and we have cupcakes that just came out of the oven?"

No wonder it smelled so good

"That sound really good yes please"

The noodles where amazing I've never had anything as delicious, after I finished the noodles I started eating my cupcake, do rich people always eat food like this, when I was almost finished my cupcake I got icing on my fingers I was about to lick it off when someone grabbed my hand ,it was Hikaru

"Mine"

And he put my finger in his mouth, and licked off the icing it

"We are leaving in half an hour"

I waited until he left before I put my finger in my mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I no it took a long time to post but I have school and people always seeing what im doing on the computer but any was thanks all that commented and added me to there favorites I hope to heat stuff up with hika/haru and maybe add other one shot with haruhi and other host members again have fun with the chapter

"HARUHI, TIME TO GO"

The twins grabbed my arms and half dragged me into the limo.

Then they sat so close to me that it felt like my bubble officially popped.

"Arg don't you two know the term personal space"

"Are toys don't get personal space"

"Boys give her some room she is a girl."

"but mom do we have to"

"Boys"

They move over and gave me room.

"Haruhi why don't you come sit next to me"

She patted the set next to her when I sat down she put her arm around me and started petting my hair

"So I here that your in my sons grade do they behave"

"They get on my nerves but yes they're good"

"well if they ever bother you again tell me , ok"

"ok"

She opened her bag and pulled out her cell phone

"I have the cutest pictures of when Hikaru, and Kaoru of when they where babies do you want to see them?"

"Sure"

"MOM DON'T"

"but you looked so cute then"

"what happened"

The twins stared and with a hurt feeling not there face and their mom started to laugh. For the rest of the trip (which was only two hours) Mrs. Hittatchin showed me the twins baby pictures.

"Awww you two did look so cute when you where little"

' " you know that now that you saw our baby pictures we can see yours"

That made me stop dead in my tracks

"no your not

" Yes we are

"No"

"yes

"NO"

"Fine whatever you say"

The twins put there arms around me and started to giggle

"this is are vacation house "

"wow its huge"

"meh its not that big"

"bigger then my place"

"Not that big of an accomplishment but anyways its on the beach so we can hang out there later today"

"sure that sound like a lot of fun ok"

"Haruhi we don't have that many rooms here so do you mind sharing with the twins there are to beds so the boys can share and you can have your own."'

"the twins never mentioned that but sure I wouldn't mind"

"What did they tell you, boys what did you say"

"Nothing"

They said in unison and walked in to the house, the rest of us followed them in.

"This way haruhi"

A maid popped out of no where and led me to the twins room. It was huge about 2x the size of my room and my dad room combined

"This place is huge"

"Its ok"

If this is ok I wander what's big to them. I went to my bed and I opened my suit case to see what my dad packed

" oh Haruhi my mom took out your clothes and put some of hers to try one"

I threw open my suitcase expecting the worst, the clothes weren't that bad they where girly but not that bad I lifted one up and examined it

"try it Haruhi"

"later"

Hikaru came right up to me and whispered into my ear

"try it on or I will force you in to it"

his arms started to snake around my waist and I froze, Hikaru resting his head on my shoulder snapped me back in to reality

"I'll do it"

"Awww, we wanted to play dress up with are toy"I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could

Hikaru and Kaoru

Hikaru was staring at the door and kaoru was sitting on the bed

"you can have her"

"What"

"I know you like each other and I'm telling you I don't like her, you can have her"

"I doesn't like Haruhi i don't know what your talking about"

"Hikaru im your twin I know when your lying"

"I don't like Haruhi!"

Hikaru stormed out slamming the door in the processes

Haruhi

There was a huge slam that made me jump I finished changing and went to investigate

"What was that slam"

"Hikaru got mad and stormed out"

"Why"

"I don't know"

I could tell he was lying but I let it go

"you look amazing why don't you show my mom she will love it"

"Ok"

I left the room in search for there mom when I bumped into Hikaru

"hay where did you storm off too, you're the one that insisted I wear this"

I twirled around to show him the outfit he grabbed my shoulders to stop me

"What"

He stepped in closer and kissed me, it felt like someone had lit a fire inside me it was amazing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"I'm sorry Ill come back later"

Me and Hikaru both jumped back and saw a maid standing there red in the face

"(sigh) what is it Mia?"

Running his hand threw his hair as he does when ever he is annoyed or upset

"Dinner is ready, Mr., and . have asked the three of you come and join them tonight"

I'm soooooooooooo sorry I cut it off here but I'm stuck and I wanted to post today if you have any good idea I could do please tell me I don't know what to do HELP!


	4. Chapter 4

Hay I am back I have the rest of the story in my head so the chapters will come out sooner and i need help, I found a fan fiction where a new kid comes to ouran and joins the club but he turned Kyouya in to a vampire and plans to do the same with the rest of the school. I can't find it and I want to continue reading so can I please have help finding it thanks. Hope u like this chapter im gunna billed up to something asome in the next chapter lol check out what I found

The rest of the week contained of award glances, embarrassed blushes, and thumping hearts.

Hunny plopped down next to me and handed me a piece of cake

"so what are you doing this weekend haru-chan?"

"I have shopping but the rest of my weekend is free"

Kyouya walked up to us and sat on the couch across from us right next to Kaoru and I saw his cheeks flare red.

"Haruhi when you are at the market buy some of that commoner's coffee many of the costumers like it and we make a lot of money from it."

"Wouldn't you like bananas more?"

"I don't know do you like them?"

"I'm not the only one that likes bananas right Tamaki?"

Tamaki whole face turned red and started he started stuttering but kyouya butted in

"Whatever the twins do when they are home alone is there business"

And that made my face turn red

Saturday afternoon homework's done shopping finished, and the house is clean. I turned on the TV and relaxed.

"Haruhi why don't you go have fun it beautiful outside"

"I have don't have any plans, what would I do"

"Well I have a business meeting tonight so why don't you call a friend to sleepover"

Hikaru that is the first thing that came to my mind.

"Brriinngg"

"Hello... No I'm not doing anything... ya sure I don't mind at all… sound like fun, my dad has work tonight so can I stay over.. . Ok see you soon"

I could feel my heart thumping Hikaru had asked me to go to a party with him tonight he was going to pick me up in a few minutes to get ready.

"Well that was Hikaru and he was asking if I could go to a party with him tonight, I told him yes and he is swinging by in a few minutes."

"MY HARUHI IS GOING TO A BALL OH MY GOSH IM SO HAPPY"

"Dad it's not that big of a deal "

"Then why are blushing"

I jumped of the couch, ran to my room, and locked myself in. I could hear my dad laughing at me. I sat there until I heard the doorbell ring my dad came to my room and knocked on my door

"Haruhi, there here come on out"

I open the too confirmed he was telling the truth and there he was just standing there waiting. I grabbed my duffel bag with a dress and some makeup

"What the hell is that for?"

"It's a dress and make up you said it was a ball"

"ya but are mom made you a dress and the maids will do your make-up"

He took the bag off my shoulder and tossed it on the sofa

"bye Mr. Fujioka"

"bye dad"

"have fun"

Hikaru grabbed my hand and I felt a shiver go through my body but sadly it didn't go un noticed because I saw his smile get bigger. His hand was so warm and soft, half of me wanted to look down but I knew my dad was still looking

"your hands warm"

It was if my hand were warm could he here my heart beat could he see the redness in my face

"th...tha…thanks"

He helped me in to the limo and we rode in silence to his house again as soon as we stepped through the front door we were (or at least I was) bombarded by a maid wanting to tend to are every need.

"hello …"

"ya ya ya ya haruhi needs to get ready for the ball so take her to my mom"

"Hikaru that was rude you interrupted her say sorry"

He turned to the made with a face a little kid would make if they just got told off

"sorry misu"

The maid had a look of astonishment on her face I guess not everyone can make Hikaru apologize

"ri...…right these ways miss. Fujioka

When knew we were out of earshot

"I guess that doesn't happen a lot'

"never he doesn't listen to anyone but you but that's cuz he likes you"

"likes me he doesn't like me I don't know what you are talking about"

I started walking faster but stopped dead when she started talking

"he kissed you right I saw that he does like you he has never brought a girl home to meet his family and him and master kaoru always go to all the dances together"

"you really think he likes me?"

"loves"

Mrs. Hitachiin studio was huge 3x the size of my apartment and I think I see an elevator

"oh haruhi you're here I'm so happy you will look great in my new line I made it just for you and I hired my best make up team to make you look the prettiest girl at the party. For the next 3 hours I was treated like a real doll. I was thrown in to a shower (it was amazing if I say so myself) scrubbed down from head to toe dress after dress was pulled over my head and pulled off my hair was yanked and make up was thrown on to my face when I was finally finished the team took me to a full body mirror and I looked at myself I looked amazing

"haruhi"

I turned my head and saw Hikaru he was dressed in a tuxedo that matched my dress perfectly

"you look beautiful"

"thanks"

He grabbed my hand and he led me to the party


	5. Chapter 5

Hay I hope everyone is having fun one there break I no I am this chapter I juice and I love it merry cristmas and a happy new year

My heart was bounding as me and Hikaru walked down to the ballroom. We turned the corner into the hallway outside the ballroom and there where dozens of teenagers just milling around. Some of the waved and I guessed they where friends of the family, and I recognized a few from school. One girl looked at us and her backed stiffened, she walked up to us and stood right in front of Hikaru.

"Hi Hikaru how are you?"

Hikaru sighed and put an a big fake smile

"I'm good Hailey, how are you?"

She looked down at the hand that was holding mine, and she looked at me as if I had killed her favorite pet.

"Who is she?"

"That's Haruhi, she is in my class"

"Why are you going with an ugly bitch like her?"

Hikaru was about to lose his head but I piped in before he could.

"If im and 'ugly bitch' you did he ask my to the ball and now you, oh wait now I remember because you're an asshole and no one likes you, come on Hikaru lets go."

The girls mouth dropped as she tried to think of a comeback.

…...

The ballroom was beautiful; all the ladies had the most wonderful dress I have ever seen. Hikaru pulled me along to meet all the people at the party. Most people at the party that knew the twins well kept commenting on how surprised they where that I'm Hikaru's date.

"Dinner is about to be served do you want to sit down. The guys and there dates are sitting over there"

"The guys are here?"

"Ya of course there always invited when my family throws a party"

We walked over to the table and before I could sit down I a was attacked by Tamaki

"Awwwwwww my little daughter is sooo cute, I could hug you all night."

Hikaru and Kyouya spoke in unison

"But you won't, right?"

Tamaki let go of me with a pout look on his face, and went to go sit next to Kyouya (and I saw nether of them had dates).

"Haru-Chan look this is May, and that's Lizzie Takashi's date"

"Hi, I'm Haruhi"

"Hi"

I sat in the middle of the twins, and honey sempi looked up at me and started to talk "Haru- Chan you look really pretty, you should wear dresses more often"

"I do but I just don't wear the really fancy dresses"

"Oh well im going to buy you a really pretty dress and then you can wear it all the time"

Before I could deny the offer the food came. To start with, there was salad the main course was grilled shrimp with a garlic lemon butter dipping sauce and for dessert we had chocolate brownie lava cake with ice cream. After they cleared the plates music started to play and Hikaru got up

"Do you want to dance?"

"Sure"

He put his hand on my waist and led me to the dance floor.

"So how do you like your first rich people party?"

"It's …"

He spun me in a circle with the beat of the music.

"…nice"

"That's good but after awhile they get boring, so before that happens do you just want to leave, and walk around the house?"

"Sure that sound like fun"

There where far less people when we left the dance hall even the bitch left. We walked for about an hour before I spoke.

"So this placed has over 100 rooms witch is yours?"

"You wanna see my room?"

I saw a smile creep on his face and I new exactly what he was thinking

"Ya I do"

"Ok it right around the corner"

He opened the door and led me in.

"I share the room with Kaoru so we got a larger room.

"Wow it's so nice"

I plopped down on to the bed Hikaru loosed his tie and jacket an threw them on a chair and sat next to me

"We also got the softest bed in the estate"

He lied down, stared into my eyes, and me heart started to pound. He pushed himself up so he was hovering over me and he put his hand on my check, then he reached down and kissed me.

"Tell me if you want me to stop"

Worded got caught in my throat and my head was buzzing but I knew I didn't want him to stop. To reply I kissed him back. He smiled and deepened the kiss. Are lips didn't part except to breath as Hikaru took are cloths off. Hikaru started to rub my arm and trailed kisses down my arm. He bit my neck hard enough to leave a mark.

"Hika…"

He stole my lips before I could finish.

"I'll be carful I promise."

He thrust in to me and I let out a moan before I could help it. He felt so good inside me I couldn't hold back my moans. And the whole time he kept kissing me. Finally I came and Hikaru rolled over next to me and both of us panting.

"wow."

"Do you think anyone heard us?"

Hikaru looked over at his bathroom.

"Yes"

I looked at the door and saw Kaoru hand in hand with another man. There hair was messed up, and shocked looks on there face. Both me and Hikaru burst out laughing.

"lets go back to the party before they notice where gone."

"Ok."

After are awkward silence and laughter we got dressed and went to the party. (and I saw that Tamaki and Kyouya where missing)

He He He u like that I made kaoru gay I did and I hope all of you had a good cristmas and I hope u have a happy new year I want to post this before midnight and the next chaper will be posted within the next two weeks hopefully sooner but Idk and a line fun mt favorite play "God bless us everyone"


	6. epilogue

Hay guys thanks for all the comments and I am giving a huge hug to Chloe Anastos because her comment made me feel really good inside. Sadly this is the last chapter but I will probably write a few one shot funny to think I was going to make this a one shot any ways I hope you like the chapter

The next five years contained many secret kisses many steamy nights secrets coming out (kyouya and tamaki plus the fact I'm a girl) and one romantic question.

…

"I do"

"You may now kiss the bride"

I felt his lips the same lips that I felt for the past five years. I had one thought in my head. He is mine, forever. he pulled away and we walked to our table to go eat. The meal was the same one from the night we first made love.

"you remember what we ate that night?"

I saw a smile creep on to his face.

"You do to or else you wouldn't have asked."

I started to laugh until my dad came up to me crying tears joy he turned to Hikaru

"You ever hurt her I will kill you faster then you can change clothes"

"Yes sir"

He's gotten use to my dad's antics and I know he would never hurt me and if he did honey sempi would kick his ass. We ate dinner and when we started to dance.

"ok now it is the time for the father daughter dance"

Hikaru let go of me and my dad took my hands. The music started to play and I could see my dad was one the brink of tears. Again.

"Its ok dad I'll be fine you raised me well"

"I know but I'm still going to cry my baby is all grown up. She is going to go out in to the world and I'm not going to be able to protect you"

"I'm not a little girl anymore and you showed me how to protect my self"

"I know but I'm still scared for you"

People started to come on to the dance for so I knew the dance with my dad is almost over

"How about when I come home from my honeymoon I will call you everyday ok"

"After you come back from your honeymoon, that's two whole weeks!"  
"Ya but I'm not gunna be able to call Hikaru says we are going to have a lot of things planed but if I have time I will call you "

"That sounds better"

I felt a tap on my shoulder i turned around expecting Hikaru but I saw Kyouya

"may I?"

My dad let go of my hand and said ok.

"How does it feel to be married?"

"Nice, I like it and thank you"

"For what?"

"Breaking my heart all those years ago."

"When?"

"The day I started to black mail you I came in early to tell you I loved you but I walked in on you and tamaki having sex."

"Oh ouch that must have hurt"

"It did but I got over it."

"Will that's good at least you never told them you let us tell them when we where ready."

"Oh I would have told but you never did anything to make me tell."

I saw a moment of shock cross his face

"Hay Kyouya can I have my wife back"

"Sure man"

I took Hikaru's hand as he led me to the front

"Its time to though the bouquet."

I stepped on the platform and Renge handed me the bouquet and I turned around closed my eyes and threw it.

I turned around and I saw that tamaki had caught it. My smile spread even wider because I saw every girl look like they wanted to kill him. Hikaru grabbed my hand and led me to the limo. I sat down and he sat next to me

"You no this dress is really uncomfortable and I can't get it of by my self"

"I can help with that"

Hikaru leaned over and kissed me

I hope you guys liked it I chose an American style wedding cuz I can describe it easily and everyone will understand. I don't know wat to write about next but if any one has any ideas I would love them. I hope you like this little fan fiction and I hope it tingled ur perverted side


End file.
